


Starry Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, surprise jinx is a bottom, trans jinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lux and Janna want to cheer up their girlfriend and find a new way to tease her by accident





	Starry Eyes

**“Mission accomplished!”**

Sparkles gently rained down from the sky, and Lux couldn’t hold back a giggle as they tickled her skin. The light of First Star magic faded away, and the light on the hill dimmed to a soft glow from the city behind them. Lux looked down from on top of the hill and took a moment to catch her breath. The ground shook slightly as her younger teammate, a first year classmate named Poppy, let her hammer drop to the ground. The first year exhaled deeply through her nose. 

“Good job.” Were the only words she said, giving her leader a nod.  


She was jumped from behind, another first year clambering on the hammer wielding Star Guardian’s back. “YAY YAY YAY! We beat the gross doggies!” Lulu, their oddball teammate, shrieked into Poppy’s ear.  


“They weren’t dogs, Lulu!” Poppy grunted in annoyance, but managed to carry the girl on her back without a sweat, even after picking her hammer back up. She began stomping down the hill, the small girl bouncing on her back looking ridiculous.  


“You did well Lux.” An airy voice gently whispered behind her and Lux smiled. She turned to see the tall girl, watching as her hair flowed in the moonlight. She almost thought the girl was floating with her level of elegance. “Thank you Janna.” Lux tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice bubbly as she held back a giggle.  


“That. Was. The.  **WORST!!** ”  


Lux was almost taken off balance as the body of her last teammate slammed into her. The redhead had a grin that could scare the devil himself plastered on her face. “Wasn’t it!? That thing had such a huge tongue like bluuuuuh!” Jinx stuck her tongue out, mimicking the monster.

“Well it wasn’t smiling after  _ I _ gave it a new diet of Rockets! With extra sparkles.” Jinx wrapped an arm around Lux’s neck and shook the girl in her excitement.  


“You just landed the last hit.” Lux stuck out her lower lip at the girl hanging off of her.  


Jinx poked her in the cheek and stuck out her tongue in response. “Yeah and we wouldn't have killed it in time if it wasn’t for me.”

“You wouldn’t have landed it-”  


“Please don’t fight…” Janna’s soft voice interrupted the two girls, her face gentle and concerned.  


“Sorry Janna.” To the surprise of both of them, Jinx was the first to apologize. Both of them looked in silent surprise as Jinx unwrapped her arm from Lux, face sullen, and began walking down the hill. Lux looked at Janna for an answer to what happened, but Janna just looked back in confusion.  


“A-are you going home?” Lux called out to the girls back, only getting a wave in response. She looked over at Janna and they both were now worried about the sudden shift in Jinx’s emotions.  


“Umm…” Janna tapped a finger to her lips. “We don’t need to do a final search. I can feel there’s nothing left of the Void in town.” She looked at Lux and gave a small smile. Even though Lux was still nervous about keeping the town safe, she nodded. Everyone seemed tired and ready to go home.  


“I’ll go tell everyone and then we can go home.” Lux looked at the wand in her hands as she spoke. “And we should… see if Jinx is okay.”  


“I’m sure she is. Just tired.” Janna placed a hand on her shoulder, and Lux could feel a flow of calming magic wash over her.  


Lux smiled as all her muscles relaxed, and she giggled. “That’s cheating.”

“But it made you feel better.” Janna let a smile bloom on her face and began making her way down the hill alongside the other girl, her footsteps gentle and graceful.

* * *

Once they got further into the city, the two girls waved off the freshman. Lulu and Poppy both lived very close to the school, and were in fact neighbors. As they walked away, Lux could hear Lulu asking Poppy for another sleepover, a common ritual between the two after successful encounters with the void monsters.  


Janna giggled and watched the girls walk their way home before she leaned over and whispered behind her hand to Lux. “They’re awfully close don’t you think?”

Lux blushed and smiled up at the taller girl. “I’m glad. It’s a nice feeling.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, Janna noticing the girl’s bashful habit. “I’m glad I have you two.”

“Jinx feels the same.” Janna looked into the sky, her eyes reflecting the stars deep inside her. “She may not say it often. And you two may fight. But I can see it.”  


Lux let out a sigh, her vision stuck on the sidewalk in front of them.

“I shouldn’t fight with her so often.” She chewed the inside of her lip. “Every time she makes me happy, she also is so.. Frustrating!” Lux felt like steam was pouring out of her ears.  


Janna looked at the shorter girl, but held back from saying anything. Perhaps what Lux wanted to say deep down would finally come out.

“She just… Doesn’t listen to me. I’m supposed to be the leader, and she always acts without thinking.” Lux let out a loud sigh, her chest feeling like it was tied in knots. “I just want her to listen to me more.”

Though both girls had returned to their normal forms, Janna felt a rush of something through her. Her healing magic was strong enough to use even when she was human.  


She reached out, and gently her fingers touched Lux’s shoulder. “Why do you think she acts like that?”

Lux felt the need to say something harsh, blaming Jinx’s thick-headedness, but when Janna touched her she felt a rush of calming emotions, and took a moment to gather her thoughts and breath before answering.  


“I…. I don’t know..” She finally said under her breath. “I think she just.. Wants to be the center of attention. That’s not a bad thing it’s just.. Not good for the team.”

“I think you’re… half right.” Janna said, nodding her head slowly. “But she’s not stupid.”  


Lux’s head shot up from her solemn droop and tried to speak. “I don’t think she’s stupid I meant-”   


Janna raised a hand to gently cut off the girl before she continued speaking. “I think she just wants you to… notice her.”  


“Notice her?” Lux’s face was etched with confusion at Janna’s words.

“Haven’t you ever noticed that whenever Jinx does something.. Reckless.” She picked her words gently. “It’s because she’s trying to… do what you want. Just a bit more... Jinx-style.” She said the last expression with a wave of her hands, trying to show off the girl’s enthusiastic personality.  


Lux took a moment to think, going over all the times she had been forced to butt heads with her energetic girlfriend. “I guess… I hadn’t noticed she always comes to me afterwards. I thought she was just trying to rub it in my face.” She let out a sad sigh. “Even now I still have to have you help fix our arguments.”  


“I don’t mind.” Janna smiled softly. “Everyone needs a little help sometimes.” Janna leaned down and gave the shorter girl a peck on the cheek.  


Lux feels a blush creep into her cheeks but a smile was stuck on her face. “Well, I might still need your help when we get home.”  


“And I’ll be there.” Janna met her blush with a gentle curve of her lips.

_ God, _ Lux thought,  _ her smile could melt any girl.  _

* * *

Lux opened the door to their apartment, taking note that all the lights were turned off. She took cautious steps across the open room, and peeked down the hall. The bedroom at the end had a light peeking out from the door, left ajar, letting a gentle orange illuminate the floorboards.

“Go.” Janna patted the girls back gently, trying to push her down the hall. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Lux took a deep breath and gently tiptoed down the hallway, hoping she would say the right things.  


She cautiously peered into the room, the door silently swinging open. In the bed she could see Jinx wrapped up in blankets and hidden away. “Jinx?” Lux’s voice was low and gentle, biting her lip as she stared closer into the dim room to see if Jinx was awake under the blankets.  


When she was met with silence she took a step into the room. The girl played with her fingers, a lump forming in her throat as she swallowed. “J-Jinx… I just wanted to…”

The girl in the blanket shuffled and pulled herself tighter in her wrappings. A heavy weight filled Lux’s chest but she pushed forward instead of leaving and leaving the girl alone. She had to trust Janna’s advice.  


“Jinx I just wanted to tell you… Thank you.”

Lux heard a noise from under the batch of blankets. She could see it slightly open, as if to listen better. Taking the chance she tried to push on.  


“You decided to try something really risky and kinda stupid b-but you did it and it worked and I realize I shouldn’t get angry at you for doing well.” Lux bowed her head as she stuttered out a rather embarrassing apology. “You always think of things no one else does. You’re actually… kinda amazing. When it works.” 

There was a silence that hung in the air while Lux waited, she closed her eyes anticipating Jinx to say something. The longer the silence went the more nervous she got, until she couldn’t take the wait and opened her eyes.

  
Jinx had sat up in the bed, her face hidden behind her hair and her hands in her lap.

“Thanks, Sparks.” Jinx finally spoke, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. Lux let out a massive sigh, the feeling in her chest lifting as she let herself fall onto the bed. The blonde girl played with her hair in her fingers “I guess you are really smart sometimes. In your own way. So thanks for having my back. I’m happy to have you Jinx.”  


“Geez I a-already said thanks.” 

Lux froze instantly, then suddenly whipping her head sideways to look at the redhead. She had never heard Jinx stutter. She would always speak what was on her mind instantly and without hesitation. It was then that Lux noticed that Jinx was still hiding her face behind her bangs. Lux let go of her own hair and reached out to the other girl. “Are you okay Jinxy?”  


“N-nothing’s wrong!” Jinx curled up, trying to pull the blanket above her head, but with Lux sitting on it her struggle was for naught. Before she could get away Lux reached her hand to Jinx’s face, and pulled her bangs back to look at her. 

“Oh my _god_ …” 

Lux stared into Jinx’s eyes, the redheaded girls face was quickly flushing and turning the same colour of her hair. “Are you blushing?!” Lux held back a giggle, poorly, the answer obvious, with Jinx starting to look like a cherry.  


“No I am not!” Jinx shouted as she tried to turn away, the girls embarrassment obvious and rather adorable.  


“I should compliment you more if you get like this.” Lux couldn’t hold back a laugh, but she stifled it as much as possible behind her hand. The girl had a devilish idea to tease her even more. Lux placed a hand across from Jinx and crept over her, putting the girl between her and the bed.  


“Lu-Lux what are you-”   


Lux threw her legs overtop of Jinx and kept her beneath her. “Nothing! I’m just making sure my blushing and cute girlfriend stays right where I want her.”  


“I-I am not-” Jinx stuttered trying to think of a witty retort. Lux leaned in, giving a sly smile to the girl below her.

Both of the girls were surprised when the door was opened. “Oh!” Janna raised a hand to her mouth in surprise as she saw the two girls on the bed. When she realized what was happening, she lowered her hand and let it rest on her hip, a slightly joking smile on her face. “I’m to assume you two made up then?”  


Lux sat up and Jinx quickly followed, her arms stuck to her side like boards, her cheeks still flushed. “We have. And I’ve just found out something very interesting about our adorable little fighter here.” Lux punctuated her statement giving Jinx’s cheek a pinch.  


“Stop!” Was all the redhead could muster in response.  


Janna took a closer look and gasped herself. “Is she blushing?” Lux gave a nod as she proudly showed off her achievement.  


Jinx buried her head in her hands, covering her face. “I MM MNOT BWUSHIN’!” A very muffled shout could be heard from between the girl’s fingers.  


Janna made her way over to the bed before lightly sitting down next to the embarrassed girl. “Oh sweetie. It’s cute; don’t worry.”

She was met with another shriek from the redhead as Lux let out a high pitched laugh. “That’s what’s making her blush!” She giggled loudly behind her hand, wiping a tear from her eye. Lux bounced up and down on the bed and cuddled up next to her blushing girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the curled up girl’s hips. “She’s a big ol softie when it comes to compliments.”  


“AM NOT!” Jinx moved her hands away to protest more, but her plan backfired.  


When she showed her face, Janna swooped in and planted a kiss on the opposite cheek. “We both love you, of course we’re going to compliment you.”  


Jinx let out a groan in frustration. “Not you too!”  


Lux kissed the girls cheek again. “What’cha gonna do about it baby?” Jinx made a high pitched whine in the back of her throat.  


Janna cupped the girls face and kissed her forehead. “Are you soft on pet names too darling?”  


“C-come on!” Jinx couldn’t bear to push the two girls away, but she could feel her ears burning at all the attention.  


Lux leaned forward and planted a handful of kisses on the girl’s cheek and ear, a couple even landing on her neck. She punctuated each kiss with a word. “But. You’re. So. Cute. And. Amazing!”  


Jinx’s head felt light like it was swimming, before Janna giggled gently and planted a kiss on her ear. “I love you.” Her breathy voice spoke low in her ear.  


Lux followed suit, and placed a kiss on the tip of her ear, her own voice whispering. “I love you.”

The attention was too much, and Jinx could feel her heart racing. Her temperature rose sharply, and she felt too warm in her clothing. She quickly realized what was happening. Before it could ruin the moment, she covered her lap with her hands and pushed her knees together. “S-stooop,” she whined, but the voice she made simply made her girlfriends continue peppering her with compliments and kisses. She could feel lips and hands on her body, her skin tingly to the touch, and she felt herself jump when the two girls touched near her neck or ears. 

It was Janna who first noticed the effect they had on the poor girl.

“Ooooh!” Her voice was a mixture between an affectionate ‘aw’ and as if she had discovered something valuable. The older girl leaned close to the blushing girl and spoke under her breath. “Did we do that darling?”  


Jinx pushed her hands into her lap harder, realizing she had been discovered. Her movements caught the attention of Lux, who only then realized what had happened. Jumping onto Janna’s game, she placed a hand on Jinx’s wrist and spoke softly. “Ohh, sweetie! Do you need a hand?”  


If steam could come out of Jinx’s ears, it would. Lux gently tugged at Jinx’s hand, coaxing Jinx into slowly remove her hands and place them at her sides, her arms ridged from embarrassment. The two girls saw that Jinx’s skirt was lifted from between her legs, it’s cloth twitching from the gentle throbbing from their girlfriend’s hard-on.

“Aww. You look so hard dear~” Janna’s voice had gained a more sultry tone, the sound sending a shiver down Jinx’s spine.  


Lux slowly but firmly placed the pad of her finger against the tip of the bulge and wiggled it back and forth. “She IS so hard.” Lux teased, continuing to play with the helpless girl.  


Jinx’s body felt hot to the touch, and she felt trapped between the two other girls. Not that she minded. Unable to describe it, she fidgeted beneath their touch and let out soft whines between breaths. “Jinxy~” Janna cooed gently into the girls ear, the pet name making her thighs twitch. “Be a dear and lift your skirt for us won’t you?” The upperclassman ran her lithe finger under the girl’s chin. Jinx was light headed, but she managed to nod in response. As Lux removed her hand from on top of the girls lap, Jinx fumbled with the fringe of her skit before pulling it up to her chest with shaking hands. Both girls at her sides let out sighs of affection, seeing that Jinx’s cock had slipped out from her panties and was throbbing gently in time with the girls heartbeat.  


Lux giddily slipped off the bed and knelt at the edge of it, dragging her now embarrassed girlfriends thighs with her off the edge. “It really is so cute.” The girl made kissy faces as she looked at the member between her girlfriend’s legs. Jinx whined in protest, but kept her skirt in her hands and didn’t cover herself.

Janna chuckled behind her hand, but she recovered enough to start running a hand down Jinx’s hair. “You’re often too rambunctious for us to get a good look at it. It is such a cute pink colour...” Janna let her finger run up and down the length of the shaft, playing with the head for a brief moment, but it was enough to make Jinx kick her hips up.  


Lux bounced up and down on her knees before lunging forward and grabbing the girls cock in her fingers. “Oh it’s so cute I just want to kiss it!” She planted her lips on the shaft and gave an extra sloppy kiss, letting her tongue linger on the hot skin.  


Jinx yelped in surprise and locked her ankles together, trying hard not to shake. “Lux! You have to be gentle.” Janna smirked through her words, seeing the other girls excitement was just as cute as Jinx’s embarrassment.  


“Gentle hmm?” Lux gave the cock in her hands a couple of tugs, exposing the pink head. “Why don’t you come down and show me how to do it Janna? You are our upperclassmen after all.”

Janna suppressed a laugh at the girl’s remark, but responded with her own. She placed her hands on her hips mockingly “I guess I’ll just have to show you how to do it right. You don’t mind, do you Jinx?” She looked at Jinx with bedroom eyes, taking the time to admire the girl’s adorable reaction. Jinx swore she could see stars in place of Janna’s pupils, but she was too distracted and began stuttering out a response. When she realized she couldn’t speak, she simply nodded her head fervently.  


Janna gracefully lowered herself down from the bed and knelt on the ground next to Lux. She ran her fingers down Jinx’s thigh, the skin warm and soft under her touch, giving it a gentle squeeze to tease her.  


“Here…” Janna wrapped her fingers around Jinx’s shaft, much like one would hold a tea cup, and gently placed her lips against the head of her girlfriend’s cock. She noticed how hot it had become, and how it had slowly started turning red from the blood rushing through it.  


“Liiiike… this?” Lux wrapped her fingers around the base of the girls hard on, giving it a firm squeeze and enjoying the gasp she elicited from the girl. She gave the cock another kiss, this time keeping her eyes on Jinx’s face. Jinx silently bit her lip, trying to hold back any more noises, but her blushing cheeks and glowing red ears gave her away. Janna gave her side more quick pecks, even sticking her tongue out and giving quick licks to the throbbing head. Lux followed her lead and kissed the girl’s shaft, making small quick jerking motions with her fingers, feeling the veins and pulses of her girlfriend’s hard-on.

Janna and Lux locked eyes as they pleased the girl between them, their tongues licking at the cock in sync. Both girls were taken by the same idea, and they moved at the same time. They raised their heads and locked lips, Lux’s tongue pushing between Janna’s lips and feeling her warmth. The two girls pulled back, wrapping their lips around the head of Jinx’s cock, their tongues swirling in opposite directions. Lux could taste Janna’s drool and the salty tinge of Jinx’s precum mix in her mouth. She pulled back, letting her lips make a small pop as she drew her mouth off the head of Jinx’s cock. Janna took over and knelt forward to take the head into her mouth, and Lux could see the girl’s jaw open to make room for the cock to push to the back of her throat in one swift thrust. Lux dug her fingers in between Jinx’s thighs and pulled them open, her girlfriend too distracted by her pleasure to protest.

Lux lowered her head between Jinx’s now open legs, and began placing kisses on her soft and sensitive thighs. Each kiss she could feel Jinx’s thighs tense, and when she nipped at them, the other girl would jump. Before Lux could grow more bold, she heard Jinx let out a long, low moan. Lux looked up in awe, seeing that Janna had dug her fingers into Jinx’s thighs and had pushed the girls cock into her throat, her lips wrapped to the base. Jinx’s eyes were fluttering, half closed and her mouth hanging open. Janna opened her eyes and looked at Lux, the corners of her mouth just barely smiling. She held herself down for a couple more seconds before slowly pulling back. Lux only then noticed she had been drooling slightly while watching the spectacle.

Janna stopped at the head to give it a few more rough licks before pulling off, a string of drool from her tongue to the tip connecting them before she wiped it away, blushing slightly. She took a moment to steady her breath before speaking. “Want a turn?” Her voice was low and husky, her finger curling and drawing Lux closer. The girl responded with a nod, slowly crawling forward until she knelt perfectly in between Jinx’s legs. Janna had her fingers wrapped around the base of the cock, pointing it towards Lux’s lips. Lux gave a small kiss to the tip before opening her mouth and pushing it against her tongue. Janna gently stroked the shaft and looked up at Jinx, watching the girl’s face melt in pleasure. Seeing both of her girlfriends so happy was making her feel warm, in more than a few places. She earnestly pushed her free hand into her own panties, finding her clit and playing with it expertly, with waves of pent-up pleasure rushing over her.  


Lux’s eyes were closed, letting her head bob up and down, each time pushing herself further to take more and more into her mouth, determined to go as far as Janna. Still, she could only get so far before she had to pull back. Janna’s hand had four fingers separating her from her first deepthroat, but looking up, Jinx’s face was what drove her to want to do it most.  


“Luuuux…” Jinx’s voice was wobbly and hoarse. Lux was absorbed in her challenge, her jaw opening to push the cock deep into the back of her throat and block out everything else. Jinx felt her thighs tighten and knew she couldn’t hold back, but she tensed up, trying to raise her voice again to warn her girlfriend. “L-Lux I’m… I’m gonna c..” Her voice was cut off by her panting, she gripped her sheets in clenched hands as Lux continued bobbing her head.  


Without thinking, her mind unable to think from the pleasure, Jinx gave in. She let go of her sheets and grabbed fistfuls of Lux’s hair. She pulled down, forcing her cock into Lux’s throat and hugging the girl to her. Jinx let out a loud moan as she came. Lux’s fingers curled as she felt the girl’s cock twitch and fill her mouth, the unique feeling of cum being sent directly down her throat making her skin crawl in a pleasant, satisfied tingle.  


When Lux felt Jinx’s grip loosen, she pulled back and arched her back, struggling to get air into her lungs again. When Jinx’s cock slipped from Lux’s mouth, she twitched one more time and sent a single string of cum landing on Lux’s chest and stomach, splattering against her uniform. The rest of her cum dripped out of her quickly softening cock, making small, thick drops on the ground.  


Janna placed a hand on Lux’s, silently asking if she was okay. Lux saw her worry and quickly nodded, even while she was panting loudly. Janna sighed in relief and gently patted Jinx’s thigh before she spoke. “Little carried away, Jinx?”  


“S-sorry.” Jinx muttered, both to Janna and Lux, she slowly closed her legs to hide her cock, now coated in drool and cum.  


“It’s… okay Jinx…” Lux put a hand to her chest, panting in between words and taking a moment to swallow. “I’m just… glad you felt… that good.” Lux had a smile on her face, letting Jinx know she meant what she said.  


“T-Thanks Lux.” Jinx gave the girl a small smile back, still blushing at all the attention and compliments she had just gotten. Janna raised herself to sit on the bed next to Jinx, and held a hand out to Lux. The blonde took the hand in hers and shakily raised to her feet, taking a few slightly unstable steps to the pair before sinking into bed next to Jinx. Lux wrapped her arms around Jinx’s waist and rested her head against the girls shoulder. Janna did the same and planted a kiss on Jinx’s cheek. Her face flushed again, but she managed to swallow her shyness, giving a kiss to the top of Lux’s head and a kiss to Janna’s lips.

“I-I love you both.”


End file.
